ANBU: Academy
by KingKal
Summary: Senju Ryushin is an ANBU captain who has been known to actually kill most of his students during training. What's worse, the Elders and the Hokage actually agree with his unorthodox methods of training! So what will happen when he quits the ANBU to be an Instructor at the Academy during Naruto's time there? How will this change the history of the Narutoverse? ON HIATUS!
1. Changing the Curriculum

ANBU: Academy

Chapter One: Changing the Curriculum

A/N: I know I haven't been on since I discontinued The Namikaze Chronicles or whatever it was called ... it's been so long! I kinda got writer's block then it started to drift away out my mind and then eventually I totally forgot about writing fanfics altogether!

* * *

Legend

"Speech"

"_Emphasised _speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as he was escorted by Iruka Sensei towards the crowd which was shuffling towards the assembly hall after the announcement by the Hokage over the speakers.

_Urrghhh, why did Iruka have to chase me all over the village? Why did he not just give up! Now I have to go to this assembly, whatever it's about. Well, at least this isn't another one of those routine assemblies where they announce who's had good grades and give them encouragement because I'm never in the list even though I'm clearly holding back!_

He thought, grumbling to himself, knowing that it wasn't true and that he was actually one of the worst students at the Academy. He snapped his head up when he heard something about a new instructor,

"Hehe, looks like we got ourself a new victim of our pranks!"

Nudging his best friend, Kiba, in the ribs before giving him his trademark foxy grin. Concerned, Kiba replied,

"Naruto … weren't you listening before that? He's a _jounin _and he's an _ANBU captain!" _Naruto let his words sink in before he complained,

"WHAT! What's Ojisan thinking having an ANBU captain as our instructor? Is he trying to kill us? Well, that's just great! I just hope he teaches someone else's class and not ours!"

* * *

" … and because the curriculum is being changed we have decided end this school term early and start the next term right away, with the new curriculum in place. That means that the new rules that you have heard just there will take immediate effect such as classes will be split accordingly to not only your level of skill but also how much improvement you need and you will have a rotation of teachers for different topics of education*."

Naruto woke up just in time to hear this bad news at the end of the Sandaime Hokage's speech which had lulled him and many others to sleep - including the 'tall, dark and handsome'** prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha – but he perked up when the Hokage ushered his student and heir to the position as Hokage onto the stage, his student was none other than the busty blonde, Tsunade, who is addicted to sake and loves gambling even though she is known to be unlucky and is in debt to more than 3000 people.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade and I'm also one of the legendary Sannin, I actually didn't want this job and I was forced into it by Sarutobi Sensei here because he bribed me … I will promise to protect Konoha to the best of my ability, dying for it if it is necessary … blah blah, blah … all the usual stuff that I'm supposed to say … I'm done here! Go back to class, kids!"

She took a bottle of sake hidden in her cleavage and gulped more than half of it while she was walking down off the stage and she would have finished it if it weren't for her assistant, Shizune, forcibly taking it from her and confiscating it.

* * *

Naruto and his classmates trodded back to their class with heavy hearts, grumbling as they did. Iruka greeted them as they came back and sat in their seats, "I trust you all know of the new system in place because of the new curriculum?" Most of the class simply gave a sharp nod while they grunted in answer. "Good, I will now proceed to list your registration classes and which teacher you have for that class, he will tell you the rest.

"… and Kakoru Hoshirame will be in class 6B, the following students will be in class 7A: Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten Shurinai and Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto and the other exchanged puzzled glances and stared at Iruka, waiting for him to say they were in the last class but he didn't. In fact, at this exact moment he opened the door for the Hokage even though there was no knock on the door,

"Can everyone except Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha please leave the classroom?"

Everyone talked to each other about their new classes while they happily left them to talk in private,

"Hey, old man! Why do you want to talk to us in private? And why weren't we put into classes?"

Naruto shouted, just as the door was closed,

"Yeah, Hokage-sama, if it's because we are exceptionally good then I can get why Shikamaru and Lee are here but why are Naruto, of all the people, and the others here instead of Neji?"

Sasuke said arrogantly,

"Everyone of you in here have the potential to become great shinobi but you all have certain weaknesses that you need to perfect. Shikamaru, you need to stop being so lazy and you could be the best tactician that anyone has ever seen, you could even be better than your own father.

Hinata, you should be more confident and have more belief in yourself, then you can live up to your father's expectations and show him exactly just how good you are. Sakura, you could be less violent and take some anger management, you'll never be appreciated the way you are now.

Sasuke, being a shinobi is all about teamwork, you can't complete missions all on your own and you also have to put down your hatred for your brother and forgive him, it will only get yourself on a path of revenge and destruction, a path that will not end well.

Naruto, you probably have the best potential out of all of us, even the jounin, if you would just stop playing pranks, you're a fast learner, you could do anything if you put your mind to it and try.

Lee … well let's just say you need to be less energetic and take a break from hanging around with Guy Sensei.

I have the utmost confidence in you all, you will make us proud."

With that, the Hokage simply turned and walked out the door without even a glance to see their reactions to this turn of events.

Sasuke was the first to react,

"Teamwork? Bah! I certainly don't need a team! And forgive Itachi? After he murdered our parents and the whole clan just to test how strong he is? I won't! I'll never forgive him! I _will_ kill him! Even at the expense of my own life!"

He stormed off to pent his anger on a training dummy,

"Me? Violent? I need _anger management?_ I am never angry! I don't care if he's the Hokage! He's going to get what's coming to him for saying that sort of stuff to me and my beloved Sasuke-kun! Cha!"

Sakura let out her anger in one vicious punch towards the thing closest to her, who just happened to be Naruto. He got punched into and on top of the unsuspecting Hinata, who was too busy thinking to notice the recent turn of events,

_I need to be more confident? But how can I when Naruto-kun is in the same class as me nevermind on top if me? In an actual rather comfortable position … Wait what! W-What's N-Naruto-kun doing on t-top of … me? _

She quickly fainted when she realised though but Naruto still didn't get up off her because he was also too busy thinking,

_I … have the most potential? Even more potential than the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke? If I just put my mind to it? Hmmm … I love the colour lavender … Wait, my favourite colour is orange! What am I talking about? Uh oh … pink … _

He snapped out of his train of thought when Sakura slapped him across the face. Hard. Very hard.

"What do you think you're doing on top of poor Hinata like that? Don't think you can take advantage of her just because she's shy!"

She pushed him off Hinata into the wall then stormed off somewhere too, probably to find Sasuke.

"I will always be energetic! Telling me to be less energetic is like telling me to put out my Flames of Youth! Because it is! And I will never be away from Guy Sensei because he is my mentor and he taught me how to live!"

Lee suddenly shouted, doing his usual thumbs up pose. He walked off to meet up with Guy Sensei,

"Troublesome …"

Sighed Shikamaru as he lied there on his back just outside the window, gazing at the clouds and eventually falling asleep. The only ones who were in the classroom and conscious were Iruka and Naruto,

"Oh yeah, the Hokage forgot to tell you but your class will be known as 7B and you will be the only class to have two sensei and have a different timetable from everyone. Your two sensei will be Kakashi Sensei and Ryushin Sensei, the new instructor from ANBU, remember to tell each of your classmates!"

Iruka Sensei said just before he left,

"Why? Why me?"

Naruto sank to his knees and pretended to weep.

"I have a busy schedule! I'll have barely anytime to play any pranks!"

* * *

I have moved the OC form to my profile page at the request of AGoodyTwoShoes(?), sorry if I spelt it wrong, to avoid any trouble with the authorities. Sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused.


	2. Messenger Boy

ANBU: Academy

Chapter 2: Messenger Boy

* * *

Legend

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_Emphasised_ speech"

* * *

Naruto went over to the window and opened it, expecting Shikamaru to still be there taking a nap but he wasn't, _Awww man! Why did he have to wake up?_

He had hoped that he had still been there so that there was one less person he had to find, Naruto was thinking about who would be the easiest to get to when something grabbed his leg and tripped him up.

He looked to see what made him fall and there was Hinata hugging his ankle, she let go soon after but before Naruto could get away, she locked her arms around his waist and started murmuring his name,

"Naruto … Naruto-kun …"

Naruto exclaimed in surprise after hearing her dream about him which woke the sleeping girl up.

"Aaah! I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun!"

She blushed heavily and released him from her grasp, stuttering and stammering about something before fainting again, Naruto picked her up delicately and slowly walked out the Academy with her, he was extra careful with her because he didn't want to be shouted at by her father, Hiashi Hyuuga.

He was walking up to the gates of the Hyuuga Estate when the guards questioned what he had done with her and, before he knew it, they started attacking him.

"Put her down!"

The commotion soon attracted the attention of most of the clan,

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter, you demon!"

With one strike, Hiashi rendered Naruto's arm useless and dented one of his ribs, he let go of Hinata and one of the Branch members quickly caught her. "Stay away from her!"

He spun around on his heel and took a step before Naruto cried out,

"How can I stay away from her if she's in the same class as me?"

"Don't be silly! The new curriculum sets students into the classes based on their skill, so how would my daughter be in the same class as a weakling like you?"

He walked away without another word.

Naruto sank to his knees and shouted at the sky in anger,

"I am weak … I am a weakling … but it's not fair! None of the jounin will teach me! They all just distance themselves from me … it's not my fault …"

Tears started to run down his face but he quickly wiped them away, he tried to stand up on his feet but his injuries were too painful so he started to slowly slide himself back home, Hinata could see this happening from the window of her room and was about to tell one of her maids to help when she say somebody hidden in the nearby forest summon a miniature pug which was wearing a Konoha forehead protector and a blue vest.

The small dog trotted quickly over to Naruto and helped him up on his feet by pushing him with his head, the dog then continued to escort him.

Hinata caught a glimpse of the man before he vanished in the darkness, he had silver hair, had a jounin flak jacket and was holding an orange book in his hand.

"Hello, Miss Hyuuga. I see you noticed me help Naruto just there."

The Hyuuga princess was surprised to see Kakashi Sensei calmly standing in the doorway reading his book when she turned around from the window,

"Naruto forgot to tell you but I, along with Ryushin Senpai, will be your new instructors, understand?"

Hinata simply nodded slowly then the silver-haired jounin body-flickered away,

"Ja ne."

Naruto turned the key to his apartment and ended up sitting on the dog that had helped him because he was unlucky enough to be standing right behind him when he seen a jounin with silver hair casually reading the orange book he's hardly ever seen without on his bed and got a fright,

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise,

"Relax, I'm Kakashi. I know you already know that Ryushin Senpai and I will be your new instructors. I'm just here to tell you that because of the injury that Hiashi-sama gave you, I could tell the others instead of you." He explained,

"No! Iruka told _me_ to do it! I don't need anyone's help! A little injury like this won't stop me!"

"Okay … but class starts tomorrow and it's already six in the evening, you don't have much time."

"Well … I guess you could help with one little thing …"

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here! You're always here cloud-gazing!" Naruto found Shikamaru at the rooftop of one of the highest buildings in Konoha, laying there on his bench, "I'm here to tell you that our new instructors are Kakashi sensei and Ryushin sensei."

"Really? Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed,

"Why?" Naruto was curious."

"Both Kakashi sensei and Ryushin sensei are known to have really high standards and have failed _all_ their students. As I said before, troublesome."

The facts just started to sink in, "Wait a minute! Is Ryushin sensei the ANBU captain?"

Shikamaru sighed again, it seemed to be his favourite thing to do apart from saying the word troublesome, "Yes." Shikamaru was starting to get bored.

"Oh man! This is gonna be hell!"

"Yes, it is. Don't you have other people to tell?"

"Yep! See ya!" Naruto sped walked down the stairs then hopped into Kakashi's arms when he was reading his book, making him drop it,

"Why did I agree to this? Please don't let anyone see me like this." He shook his head then stared at the ground in case someone walked by. He body-flickered away as soon as Naruto was holding on tight.

* * *

"Yosh! Naruto, your flames of youth must be burning so much for you to be up so late!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's not late at all …"

"It is if you are planning to wake up at four in the morning to go training with me!"

"I'm never going to do that ..."

"Oh! It seems your flames of youth have just burned out! We must rekindle it!"

"No, we mustn't. I'm here to tell us that our new instructors are Kakashi sensei and Ryushin sensei."

"No, Kakashi sensei is Guy sensei's rival! I cannot be his student!"

"Yes, you can and you will. Now goodnight!" Naruto said and jogged away even if it hurt his ribs because he was sure hearing Lee go on about the flames of youth would hurt even more.

* * *

Naruto tiredly tapped on the door of the Haruno residence until Sakura's father opened the door, he was taken by surprise when he seen them man's pink hair in the shape of a flower,

"Ermmm … I need to tell Sakura something? About our new instructors?"

"Oh! You must be that kid she always talks about, Naruto isn't it?" He led him through their average-sized house,

"Really? What's she been saying about me?"

"Well, Naruto … when I say she's been talking about you … I actually mean she's been shouting and complaining about you."

"Oh …"

"But don't worry! You know at least she notices you and, what's more, if a girl is angry with you, it just means that she thinks about you and is concerned about you. That's how Sakura's mother and I hooked up! Anyway, here's Sakura's room. Sakura! Naruto's here to see you!" He knocked on her room's door and it opened to reveal a slightly annoyed pink-haired girl,

"What are you doing here? You interrupted me! I was … doing something!"

"I came here to tell you that our new instructors are Kakashi Sensei and Ryushin Sensei."

They both stood there staring at each other,

"Is there … anything else?"

"Err … no?"

"Then why you still here?"

"I was just wondering what you were up to …" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly,

"Get out!" Sakura pushed him out of her room and slammed the door in his face,

"Don't worry, she does that to everyone." Naruto was about to walk out the door when Sakura's father pulled him back by the shoulder,

"Listen, I know that you're a good kid and I'm sorry that she treats you this way but she'll get over her crush, don't tell her this but I don't like that Sasuke kid, he's too much of a snob, he's so self-absorbed. Also, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me, my name's Kizashi." They shook hands before Naruto left.

* * *

Naruto was walking up the stairs towards his apartment when Sasuke came out his apartment which was right under his and they both stopped,

"What are you doing going out so early?"

"None of your business."

"Well. Our new instructors. They're Kakashi sensei and Ryushin Sensei.

"Okay."

"…"

"Bye" They both said in perfect synchronisation. _Hmmph, I shouldn't have told him and let him find out for himself._

* * *

Like I said in the previous chapter, I've moved the OC form to my profile page to avoid any trouble with the authorities. Sorry for ay inconvenience this may have caused.


	3. Transfer Students Pt 1

ANBU: Academy

Chapter 3: Transfer Students - Part 1

There was an assembly again and the Third Hokage was standing up on the podium,

"The Council and I have decided that Konoha should accept transfer students from the other Great Shinobi Nations into our village, that is why over the next few days, you might find new classmates alongside yourselves that you will not have seen. Please welcome them into our community and respect them like you would your fellow citizens, thank you. You may all return to class."

"Hmmph, I hope they aren't as weak as you are, Naruto."

"Hey! What'd you say about me, teme!

"I said you're weak, dobe!"

"Arrghhh!"

Naruto jumped and knocked Sasuke over, they started rolling around on the floor punching each other, neither of them willing to stop.

* * *

"I wonder which class I'm in … I hope everyone likes me … I didn't really befriend anyone back in Kumogakure …"

Akio Kirisaki was one of the transfer students and he was talking to himself when he heard a fight was going on, he quickly ran over to see what was going on,

"Naruto! Get off my Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke? Isn't he the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre?"

Akio asked the boy next to him who had a small puppy on his head, buried into the boy's medium, wild hair,

"Yeah. We all hate him. Well, except the girls. They spend all their time chasing after him, I mean what's so great about him?!"

The boy started to get angry and the dog growled along with his anger,

"I'm Kiba by the way. Kiba Inuzuka. This is my best friend, Akamaru." He said, pointing at the dog, "Who are you? I've not seen you around before?" He quickly added,

"Oh, I'm Akio Kirisaki. I'm a transfer student from the Hidden Cloud."

"Oh really? Have fun here in Konoha! Want me to show you around?" Kiba asked, hoping to make a new friend,

"Errmmm … but we're supposed to be going to class, aren't we?

"Don't sweat about it! You're new here! New kids have the best excuses like 'Sorry I'm late, I got lost because I'm new here'."

"Yeah, why not?"

They were about to head out when Akio remembered something and stopped,

"What about those two back there? Shouldn't we do something about it?"

He pointed over his shoulder at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nah, they fight all the time, Sasuke usually wins and Naruto usually goes away in a huff."

* * *

"What is going on here?! Stop fighting, both of you! You are still my class until the end of today so I am still your instructor and in charge of you! Naruto! Sasuke! Have you even been listening to me?!"

The two rivals looked at the chuunin for a few seconds then went back to fighting. Iruka was about to grab them both when Kakashi stepped in and stopped the fight,

"Don't be so harsh on them, Iruka. I'm sure they were just having a friendly spar, isn't that right boys?"

Sasuke and Naruto both sharply turned their heads away from each other and crossed their arms.

"See, Iruka? Nothing to worry about!"


	4. Transfer Students Pt 2

ANBU: Academy

Chapter 4: Transfer Students Part 2

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto was back at his own apartment with Kakashi leaning on a wall nearby while Naruto sat on his bed, staring at the ground. He had long ago accepted the fact that Sasuke was in fact better than him in ninjutsu but he had never shown it, he'd always hide it along with all his other hidden feelings, yet at the same time let that be his motivation to get stronger.

"You're not as much as an idiot as people think you are, I can see that. You need to let your feelings out though, it's no good having them all stored up like that, Naruto."

"I know. I want to get stronger though! My dream is to become Hokage and that means I need to be able to love and protect everyone in the village but how can I do that when I can't even protect myself?! That's why I keep on challenging Sasuke, so I can become stronger …"

There was a minute of silence between them until Kakashi broke it,

"I know what you want me to do, you want me to tutor you one-on-one, don't you?"

Naruto looked up slightly at Kakashi and nodded,

"Yep, will you?"

Naruto's hopes lifted a little when the answer came,

"I dunno … it might be against the rules but I'm sure I can do something about it, I mean, when have I ever followed them?"

"In the meanwhile you will just have to attend class and learn what you can from us there, okay?"

"But Kakashi-sensei, please! You know I'm not the best when it comes to learning in class, it's so boring!"

"Ah but Naruto, you're forgetting one thing. We're following a new curriculum and the point of it is to make classes educational yet fun at the same time."

"Really? I wasn't paying much attention at the assembly …"

"I could tell, you were sleeping. And snoring quite loudly, we could all hear you."

Naruto started to get embarrassed, he didn't think that he would be disturbing something like that.

"I hope to see you at school tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto actually ran to school, eager to participate in classes for once, something he had not felt like since his first day at the Academy. When he got there, he still went to hang around with his usual friends:

Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi;

They all had the lowest scores in the class but Naruto was dead-last,

"Hey, Shikamaru! Chouji!"

He shouted across the classroom in his usual loud voice, quickly leaping over tables, chairs and classmates as he had done so many times before to get out of class first,

"Where's Kiba? Naruto's usually the late one, not him." Shikamaru questioned, he was quickly provided with an answer when Kiba came striding through the door with Akamaru on his head and Akio at his side, laughing with him.

"Who's that?! There's another Kiba! Is it a clone?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise,

"No, they may look similar but they are two different people. Look, the other boy has a Hidden Cloud headband meaning he must be a transfer student from there." Shikamaru answered after a second had passed,

"Hey guys! This guy's Akio Kirisaki! He's a transfer from Kumo! He's pretty cool! Akio, this is Naruto, the boy who was fighting with Sasuke earlier, do ya remember that? This is Shikamaru, he's lazy but he's a genius! And this is Chouji, he just stuffs his face all day." Chouji was offended and quietly said,

"It's for my clan's jutsu …"

A boy with canines and black dreadlocks that were inches away from touching his shoulders who's clothes were entirely black and without colour, except for his fingerless gloves which had little red clouds with a white outline on them but that was the only splash of colour. A little, bright-red dragon lazed on his head, like Akamaru and Kiba, and occasionally gave off a puff of smoke, as soon as he stepped in the room, his head snapped towards Naruto like his presence frightened him.

"Hey! Why is that transfer similar to Kiba too?! Look, he has a dragon on his head like Kiba has Akamaru on his head!" Naruto bellowed out,

"Maybe every village has their own version of us, maybe there's even someone like me from Kumo, or another Shikamaru from Kiri, that would be funny."

Chouji somehow managed to say from his stuffed cheeks, spitting crisps everywhere.

The boy with the dragon walked slowly up to Naruto and said,

"You … must be him. You're one of the strongest in Konoha, am I correct?" He said in a eager but shaky voice, the classroom (which was as loud as thunder just a second before) was suddenly silent,

"Naruto? The strongest? Don't make us laugh! He's the weakest!" one boy laughed out, a fangirl of Sasuke's shouted out next,

"You must have the wrong person! The stongest in the village is Sasuke! The one and only!"

The classroom was now full of mocking laughter, directed at both Naruto and the unknown transfer student.

"But … how can his be?!" His voice quickly escalated into a shout,

"His chakra! He has it's chakra!"

Kakashi-sensei and Ryushin-sensei only heard that last statement but their ANBU reflexes kicked in and Kakashi was holding a Raikiri at the dragon-boy's neck while Ryushin stood between him and Naruto, protecting him.

"How do you know about Naruto?! Are you a spy for your village?! Tell us, Zyon Ryuutatsu!"

Zyon, which is apparently his name, was taken aback and stammered,

"M-my kekkei genkai, I can feel ch-chakra …" Kakashi and Ryushin both visibly relaxed,

"Okay but this complicates things."

"Yes, Zyon, we'll need to hand you over to the Hokage for further investigation, we will probably have ninjas searching through your mind for information and we may even need to get the Raikage involved."

"O-okay, I understand!"

Zyon recovered from the trauma of nearly suffering a fatal blow from a jutsu of Kakashi's and said,

"I'll see you again sometime soon, Naruto. It was nice to be able to meet you." _"And you too, Kyuubi." _

He added before walking away, out the classroom, to be interrogated.

"Well that was … fun." Kiba said,

"I wonder what he meant by that …" Shikamaru mused,

"I dunno what he meant by that, I mean, what did he mean when he said I have it's chakra? I have what chakra? Shikamaru, do you know?"

"No but I think I could investigate, for once, it's troublesome but for once, I'm actually interested and I want to find out what he meant."


	5. Investigating the Truth

ANBU: Academy

Chapter 5: Investigating the Truth

Inoichi finished searching through Zyon's mind and, happy that there were no signs of malice in the boy's memories, released him from the jutsu.

"Okay, he's free to go. I must say though, Zyon, your kekkei genkai and your clan's techniques are very impressive. You will be a fine shinobi in the near future and a great aspect to whichever team you will be put in."

Zyon was taken by surprise when he heard a jounin praise him like that,

"Th-thank you."

"Your clan's techniques are similar to both the techniques of my own clan, the Yamanaka clan, which takes control of the mind and the techniques of the Nara clan which involves taking control of the body. Maybe our three clans are related somehow? I might do some research on that …"

Zyon was using one of his techniques on a nearby ANBU to see how long it would be before they noticed, that was his favourite thing to do because he thought the reactions were hilarious,

"You weren't paying attention because of your ADHD … nevermind, it doesn't matter."

* * *

Zyon knocked on the door of the classroom and waited for an answer,

"Come in." He opened the door and walked in, interrupting the class.

"Zyon, have a seat. We were just about to discuss the different subjects that we, your teachers, will be teaching to you, the students."

The Kumo ninja chose a seat next to the blonde, loud-mouthed boy that he was talking to earlier and sat down, he whispered,

"Hello again, Naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything back and narrowed his eyes, he didn't trust this boy.

"The topics we will be going over this year are:

Basics and Essentials, where we will be learning basic jutsu that every shinobi should know such as the Bunshin no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu,

Shinobi Anatomy, where we will teach you several chakra pressure points and the results they will have,

Chakra Control, where you will be taught how to successfully control your chakra and send it various body parts such as your feet to give you the ability to climb up vertical objects and hang from the ceiling,

Chakra Moulding, where the ways to mould raw chakra into different forms such as extra arms for use in battle,

and Jutsu Creation, where you will learn how to potentially create your very own, unique jutsu, whether from just imagination or from modifying existing jutsu. Any questions?"

Several students put their hands up to ask questions like 'That sounds hard, can we do it?' or 'Will there be tests on them?', Kakashi replied to the questions and the children who asked them were happy with his answers.

* * *

Shikamaru was in the library, searching for information on Naruto to see if he could find out what Zyon was talking about that morning, he borrowed lots of books and files that could be related to Naruto in any way possible.

Little did he know that he was being watched by a mysterious figure that was hidden in the shadows, the unknown person followed behind him and called out in a dark, raspy voice,

"Excuse me, kid but you dropped this."

The man had a large, black cloak with a hood, which was up and hid his face, he handed a folded piece of paper to the young genius who accepted it without question, Shikamaru turned around but caught a glimpse of what seemed like a Sharingan staring at him out the corner of his eye and turned back around only to find that the mysterious man was already gone,

"How could that be? Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchihas left …"

He suddenly remembered the piece of paper that was given to him and he opened it immediately, the only thing on it was the number 9, written in thick, black ink using broad, powerful strokes.

Hours had passed and Shikamaru had spent that length of time looking through everything, the information burning into his brain, he thought back to the note with the number nine on it then suddenly he had an idea. He rummaged through the stack of information on his desk, plucking bits and pieces every know and then,

_Nine … the Kyuubi attacked the village … it was the day Naruto was born … Naruto is an orphan, both his parents died shortly after they gave birth to him … the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed himself to kill the Nine-Tails … Nine … his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, died after the Nine-Tails was released from her seal somehow … Uzumaki … Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki … Naruto's hot temper, like the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero's hot temper … Naruto's blonde, spiky hair, like the Yondaime's blonde, spiky hair … Yondaime being the only one able to use the Shiki Fuujin at that point in time … Bijuu being able to be sealed into shinobi to make a Jinchuuriki …_

"There's too many coincidences … could it be? That Naruto … is the Nine-Tails' Jinchuuriki? And that he's the son of the Fourth Hokage and his wife? I must ask Father about this!"

Shikamaru ran upstairs and to his father' room, he knocked on the door then entered, not waiting for a response,

"Shikamaru, that's unlike you."

"Father, I need to know … is the Kyuubi sealed into Naruto? And is he the son of the Fourth?!"

* * *

A/N: Seems like Shikamaru has not only found out about Naruto being the ninth Jinchuuriki but also about his parents! Will Shikaku tell his son the truth? Or will he continue to obey his orders and continue to lie to him? The more reviews I receive, the more I'm encouraged to write so review, review review and I'll write, write, write!


End file.
